


A Witch's Kiss

by 17angelsprings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albino Character(s), Eloping, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forests, Gender-Neutral Reader/Narrator, Love at First Sight, Other, POV First Person, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: This is something that I wrote a couple of years ago for a writing contest. Although this wasn't intended to be an x Reader fic, feel free to interpret the narrator as such.Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! <3
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A Witch's Kiss

I sit on the bank of a dried up river. Forever and a half ago, this river lost all its fluids. All I could do, all I feel like doing, is staring down at the lifeless inlet. All around the former river, there are lush green leaves hanging from their healthy trees. Birds chat and chirp from the branches. Small animals scurry on ground or on the trunks. But no such liveliness or hurrying exists in this parched little stream in the earth.

Suddenly, my gut tells me to give the river a human touch. So I reach my hand out to stroke the earthy ground. As a result of living waterless, the dirt feels hard and bumpy like an alligator. Yet, the ground still retains its reptile smoothness. Then, I sense the need to pick up a stick nearby from the bank. I run over and grab a long and tan twig. One end of the twig splits into two ends. I jog back to the river bank and stabbed the dirt with split end of the stick. Little cracks appear on the ground such as that of the remnants of an earthquake. I push the stick down and a small hole appears among all those cracks. I walk over and kneel right next to the hole. I pick away at all the dirt I can possibly remove with my bare hands. I use a few fingers to feel around the slightly deeper hole I have created. 

After a few minutes of searching by touch, I come across a thin, smooth, skin-like object that is unlike the thick, rough, and reptilian texture of the dirt. With two fingers, I gently pull out the object. In between my fingers, there is a medium-purple petal coexisting with a darker purple on the inside. I find it strange. I wonder why there is a petal hidden in the dried up river bank. It looks so fresh, too. If someone buried it there, why did they bury it?

I hear footsteps coming towards me. This means I’m not the only one in the woods near this dried river. I wonder who that could be. A fellow hiker? It might be despite the fact that people have rarely hiked in these woods ever since a rumor about a witch taking residence here exploded. I go into these woods despite the rumor because I need lot’s of alone time. And I guess this alone time is worth the possible risk of a witch encounter. If this witch is real that is. So I decide to turn around, fingers still clutching the purple petal. 

Immediately, I see a young woman who looks about my age. Her skin glows as white as moonlight and is rained with freckles. Her eyes closely resemble a creek flowing with water. And her long hair seems to be the color of butter and a bit of strawberries mixed and melted together. It has a violet flower intertwined. She wears a lacy, white Victorian dress that is long enough to hide her feet. In her hands, she holds a nosegay containing several violets. As I hold a gaze with her, I notice that her face is rather firm. But that her eyes are rather soft. And this is a rather strange experience. 

She approaches me with the violets. As soon as she stops within arms-distance of me, with one hand she opens my hand to take away the petal like one taking money. With the other she tilts the violets slightly in my direction as she waits for me to take them. Similar to a customer taking their purchase from the vendor, I pick up the flowers out of her hand. I give them a quick sniff. They smell very sweet and flirtatious. Possibly the smell of temptation itself. What kind of deal have I made by accepting flowers from a witch? Nevertheless, I musn’t not thank her for the strange but beautiful gift. 

“I don’t even know who you are, but this is so kind of you,” I say awkwardly. “Thank you.”

She doesn’t reply back. She just smiles. It's honestly a really beautiful smile. It makes me think of red and pink tulips dancing in the wind. They are satisfied just being rooted to ground and allowing themselves to selflessly light the world up with their colors.

“My Heavenly Lord, is this the lover you have chosen for me? This one has passed every trial as you, my Lord, have asked of me. Oh how dare I have doubted the Lord when He hasn’t failed to guide me,” she replies with tears in eyes and a shaking voice. 

This encounter gets even stranger. I’m not sure why she thinks I’m a good lover. We barely just met. Although, she is still an intriguing person. And she is crying. So I think I should stick around a little longer.

“Hey, are you okay?” I ask in my most soothing voice.

“Nothing else,” she answers, still teary but her voice no longer shaking. 

I gaze at her with wide-eyed awe. The tears stop. She gazes back at me, replicating my awe with her eyes. Soon after, she cups my face in her hands and joins my lips with her’s. The kiss is soft and mystical and passionate all at the same time. It makes me feel incredibly euphoric. 

She breaks away the connection of mouth-to-mouth. She gives a shy smile and covers it partly with the knuckles of her hand. 

“Will you promise to walk by side as I will walk with your’s? Will you promise to cherish and treasure me as I will do to you? For better and worst? For sickness and health? Will you remain with me, til death do us part?” she asks.

“I do. And even after death,” I answer.

I grasp her shoulder. I throw the violets up towards the Heavens. And we follow the path of the dried up river. Might the rain finally fall.


End file.
